


cool.

by orphan_account



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Gen, everyone loves Eli okay, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s only minutes after Sam declares herself leader, as the newfound family walks away, that any of them notice.“Hey,” Angelica furrows her brow, looking around curiously, “Where’s Eli?”
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan & Josh Wheeler, Eli Cardashyan & Josh Wheeler & Angelica Green & Wesley Fists, Wesley Fists & Eli Cardashyan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	cool.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah! hello everyone!! this is my first daybreak fic n i am just !! so in love with eli that i HAD to write this :’)) i absolutely do NOT accept his death . No ma’am. i’m a pretty amateur writer so i hope you enjoy it regardless!!

It’s only minutes after Sam declares herself leader, as the newfound family walks away, that any of them notice. 

“Hey,” Angelica furrows her brow, looking around curiously, “Where’s Eli?” 

Josh stops dead in his tracks. Chest suddenly tight. The three others stare at him, puzzled. 

“Dude, do you know where he is?” Wesley asks, giving him an odd stare. He nods silently, feeling his heart lurch. 

“What’s the matter with him?” Ms. Crumble asks, referencing Josh, looking semi-interested. 

“I- uh- he-” Josh stumbles with his words.

“Spit it out, man.”

He cries. 

It’s sudden and it’s a tiny sob that bubbles in his throat. He hadn’t even felt the tears welling in his eyes but he knows they’re falling down his cheeks. 

He can tell the others are concerned now. 

“He’s gone.” 

“What?” Angelica takes a step forward, “What do you mean _gone_.”

_  
“Eli!”_

_“C'mon man, wake up!” _

_“Get up!” _

His heart feels like it’s both stopped and accelerated.

_  
His hands are smeared with blood but he can’t seem to care. He holds the dead boy’s face gently, “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” _

_In the back of his mind, staying with Eli, bringing his body back to the mall, is more appealing than going after Sam, but that’s absurd. He loves Sam. _

_He walks, struggling not to turn back. _

“H-He died.”

Wes’ face drops instantly. Angelica’s face scrunches up with both confusion and grief. Crumble minds to herself. They stand there for a moment, clothing billowing in the ugly apocalyptic winds. 

“Nah,” Wesley breaks the silence, “nah nah nah. This is just some joke.” He laughs nervously. 

Josh looks at him solemnly. 

“Nice acting dude, but this has Eli written all over it. Any minute now he’ll pop the fuck up out of no where and laugh at us.” 

Josh only shakes his head.

Wesley’s jaw sets. “Fuck you man,” He grits, “This isn’t funny.” 

Despite what he says next, Josh breaks into a tearful humourless laugh, “It’s not a joke.” 

Wesley shakes his head stubbornly. 

_ “Take good care of yourself, Eli.” _

That was the last thing Wes had said to him, the last time he had _seen_ him. 

A sob escapes Angelica’s throat. “How?” Josh can almost see the way she’s trying to shove her emotions back down.

He looks down at his hands. That isn’t the first time anyone notices the blood on them, but it’s the first time they realize it’s Eli’s blood.

“Josh,” Angelica growls, “What the fuck happened.” 

;-;

They approach the car silently. Wesley’s still in a state of denial, trailing back angrily. Angelica clutches Crumble’s hand for dear life, trying to keep her sadness in check. Josh is impassive, eyes blank. 

“There w-was so much blood that I… I put him in this car. S-so the ghoulies wouldn’t get him.” 

Upon arrival they quickly realize something.

The car is empty. 

The. Car. Is. Empty. 

Josh practically stares holes into the seat he last saw the body. His face is twisted into one of confusion. Angelica grits her teeth, glaring at Josh. Wesley purses his lips.

“What the fuck? I left him right here I did I-”

“S’up motherfuckers?” 

Josh’s eyes practically bug out of his head, jaw dropping. 

_ “Eli!?!” _

The young armenian is hunched over the back of the car, grimacing. His teeth are coated in blood, hands as well.

Angelica and Wesley are next to look shocked. All of them race over to the smallest boy. 

“Easy, “ Josh warns sternly, “Easy.” They lower him gently to the ground as he winces

“Oh thank god you guys came back,” Eli smiles, more blood dribbling down his chin. They lay him down, Wesley places the boy’s head in his lap. 

“Of course we came back,” Josh laughs incredulously, eyes misty, “Why wouldn’t we?” 

Before the boy can answer, Wesley, despite being hyper fixated on the fact that his friend is _alive_, flicks the boy on the head. “What were you doing standing out here!?” 

“Yeah, with all this blood you’re like a ghoulie magnet.” Angelica comments. Josh takes off his red t-shirt, pressing it over Eli’s stomach.

“Well, I figured that,” He paused to wince, “Josh left me here because he thought I was dead. So I thought that it would be y’know, really fuckin funny if when you guys came back for my body, it wasn’t even there,” he laughed breathlessly, “but after a while of hiding I started to think maybe you guys just weren’t going to come back…” He looked to the ground, pursing his lips. The four at his side frowned.

“Never.” Josh said at once. “We’d never just leave you here, dumbass.” 

Eli laughs, blood bubbling in his throat. “Cool.” His eyes drift shut, head lolling to the side. 

“Eli?” Josh whispers, eyes wide. “Eli?” He shakes the boy gently. Eli’s head lolls limply. Wesley sucks in a tense breath, checking for a pulse. His hands shake.

“He’s not dead,” The samurai exhales, grinning slightly and shaking his head. “He’s just out.” 

Josh holds Eli a little closer to his chest, thinking of how absolutely _stupid_ it would have been if Eli had died all just for that one joke.

Eli was an idiot. An absolute fucking idiot, but he was their fucking idiot. 

And he was okay. He was alive. He was there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! it’s pretty short and simple but i just had to put it into words hehe. i may or may not continue this, depending on how i feel :’)))


End file.
